


Damn right it's better than yours

by WastingYourGum



Series: October 2018 Mystrade Prompt Challenge [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: Greg introduces Mycroft to something thick, creamy and delicious... (Stop it!)





	Damn right it's better than yours

"You're going to _love_ this," Greg promised. He put a large paper cup with a lid and an oversized straw in it on the table in front of Mycroft. "It's the best Oreo shake in London. Perfect post-footy treat."

Mycroft put down his burger and daintily wiped some ketchup from the corner of his mouth with a napkin. "Oh. I-- I thought you said you wanted the apple pie for dessert?"

"Yeah, I do. This isn't pudding. It's… extra."

"You're having the pie as well?"

"Yes, _we_ are. And once you've tasted both, you will bow to my superior knowledge of all things tasty for under £10."

"I couldn't possibly. I-- I really have to watch what I eat."

"One Saturday night off your diet isn't going to kill you," Greg said. "Besides I'm hoping we'll exercise some of it off later…" He grinned and waggled his eyebrows suggestively but his face fell when Mycroft failed to respond.

"Mycroft, what's the matter?"

"If I put on too much weight people think I've let myself go, that I'm getting careless and lazy."

Greg shook his head. "Nobody thinks that. Alright, maybe Sherlock thinks that - but he's an arsehole so who cares what he thinks. I love you and I'm telling you your weight is fine and a little of what you fancy now and again can do you a world of good."

"You what?"

"The occasional burger and chips or Oreo milkshake isn't going to turn you into the Blob overnight."

"No, you… you said…"

Greg mentally rewound the conversation. "Oh. Yeah, I did." he reached across the table and took Mycroft's hand. "And I do. Love you. All of you. Every last ounce."

"I love you too, Greg. Thank you."

Greg reached over and took the milkshake with his other hand.

"You know, if you really don't want to try something, I would never force you - be it milkshakes or… other things." He tried the eyebrow wiggle again and this time it drew the shy smile he'd been hoping for.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to at least try a little," Mycroft conceded.

"Attaboy." Greg passed the cup back over. "Though I'm warning you now, you'll definitely want more once you've had a taste."

"Like... other things." Mycroft wiggled his own eyebrows and Greg laughed appreciatively.

Mycroft took a tentative suck at the straw and made a noise bordering on pornographic. " _Ohhh_ , that _is_ good."

Greg swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat.

"Told you you'd like it," he croaked. "Just maybe… don't sound so much like you like it when we're in public."

Mycroft took another mouthful of the shake, grinning around the straw. "I can't promise anything when you fill my mouth with something this tasty."

"That's it, "Greg said, getting to his feet. "I'm getting the apple pie to go..."

**Author's Note:**

> October Mystrade Prompt Challange: Prompt #10
> 
> Your dialogue:"Nobody thinks that."  
> The circumstances... at the weekend  
> And you must use the word... shake


End file.
